Dear Frozen
by TheWritress
Summary: Ask any character from Frozen a question via review! Rated T for language and implications.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Ask any character from Frozen a question via review!


	2. Chapter 2: Ruthless Genius

**Thanks for all the questions! I will post 5 questions per chapter. **

From: Guest

where did elsa get her powers?

(hereditary or cursed)

Dear Guest,

I was born with them, but I have no idea why.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

From: Shawn Raven

Hey Olaf!

Would you like a warm hug?

Dear Shawn Raven,

Olaf was unable to send a reply to your question, as his computer broke from him hugging it too hard due to excitement from a certain letter.

Apologetically, TheWritress

From: ErinMilne

Dear Anna,

What is your favorite desert?

Dear ErinMilne,

Chocolate cake, chocolate sculptures, chocolate truffles, chocolate eclairs... Chocolate anything!

Hungrily, Princess Anna

From: RavenQueenFan2605

Hans: Do you like Elsa? Also, are you actually a psychopath? If you really are evil, it will break my heart because you are my fave character in the whole movie, even when you tried to kill Elsa.

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

Elsa despises me, and I would much rather see her dead than alive. And excuse me, but a psychopath would not come up with the brilliant plan of faking love with Anna, proposing, then killing her whilst blaming Elsa and giving her a death penalty. I would rather call myself a ruthless genius. As for your last statement, I happily embrace the title of your favourite character. I myself would not call myself evil, but I figure Elsa and Anna would have a different opinion on the matter. But you may call me what you like, as long as you do not entitle me the lover of Queen Elsa.

Ruthlessly and ingeniously,

Prince Hans

From: Lord Destroyer (Guest)

Lord Destroyer:Hans, how dare you try to kill Elsa and leave Anna to freeze? You will pay dearly for plotting against my favorite Frozen character and her annoying but adorable sister.

Dear Lord Destroyer,

I am someone who will not give up. If I have my heart set on being king, I will stop at nothing until I achieve it. I have paid for my actions, that is, I consider reading all those fanfictions pairing me with Elsa to be punishment enough! But you just wait; Prince Hans will return.

Deviously, Hans

Elsa, who are you interested in being with? I hope it's neither Jack(a**) Frost or Loki as many fans pair you up with. Also, what do you think of either -grimace- you and Kristoff, -shudder- you and Anna?

Dear Lord Destroyer,

I have received pressure from all sides for choosing a husband. But I will wait until I find someone I approve of, and not let the fanfiction writers choose for me. And who us this Jack Frost you speak of? I've never heard of him. Is he in your century or mine? As for Loki, well, I've heard legends of him. I've decided he is as evil as Hans and I have no idea why people could imagine me with him. I have no doubt of Kristoff's undying love for Anna. We are both fond of each other, as he is a good man and he calls me "A woman of miraculous ice", but that is as far as our friendship goes. And Anna is not lesbian, nor am I. And she has Kristoff, and would never leave him. I do love Anna, but not that way! Why does nobody understand that? I believe incest is wrong, and do not encourage the practice in my kingdom. So please Elsanna shippers, allow me to take your smutty stories and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ear, where they will stay and no further embarrass me.

Very sincerely, Queen Elsa

Anna, nice punch when you punched Hans. Do it again, only this time wear a knight's gauntlet from one of the armors in the castle. Also, what's your opinion about Elsa and Kristoff, or her and you?

Dear Lord Destroyer,

Hehe good idea! And Kristoff? With Elsa? UGH! It's obvious that there is NO romance between my sister and fiancee! And Elsa and I love building snowmen, not making out. PLEASE! Shippers, stop trying to separate me and Kristoff!

Pleadingly, Anna

**If I offended anyone, it was not me, but the characters speaking. But please review! Ask questions! Build snowmen! Write on! **


	3. Chapter 3: Goodass

**Wow! The reviews came flooding in! Thanks so much everyone!**

From: Guest

question to anna : how does it feel to be the second most loved character after elsa ? i mean you did all the work right ? you know, climbing the north mountain ,getting attacked by wolves, freezing to death ...

Dear Guest,

Who says I'm second best? I know that I'm more than just a spare. Why would Elsa be more loved than me? After all, I'M the one with the love interest, not her!

Sincerely, Princess Anna

From: Nautilus

Nautilus:I have a proposition for Hans, How would you like to get power that rivals the Snow Queen herself as well as the entire planet? Something well beyond a king for some port kingdom? I can help you get what you want, I just need something from you. It'll be difficult, well beyond anyone from your time has ever experienced. But the rewards are great, Interested?

Dear Nautilus,

Your preposition is one that must be discussed in private. PM me.

-Prince Hans

Dear Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and Olaf,

If you each could transform into any animal in the world, what would that animal be?

Curiously,

Erin

Dear Erin,

I would be something cold-blooded.

Icily, Queen Elsa

Dear Erin,

A DUCK! I LOVE DUCKS!

-Anna

Dear Erin,

I would be a reindeer; after all, they're much better than people.

Sincerely, Kristoff

Dear Erin,

I would be a lion, because everyone knows they're king of the jungle.

-Prince Hans

Dear Erin,

I'm happy to be a snowman! That counts as an animal, right?

Happily, Olaf

From: Jiyoon57

For Elsa: I think you are one of the most badass characters in the entire disney franchise; do you like being the queen of Arendelle?

Dear Jiyoon57,

I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean when you call me a "badass". Is it a compliment? Because I don't really want to resemble a misbehaving donkey. 21st century language is so strange! I think that if I were an ass, I'd be a good ass. On a different topic, I used to be afraid of being queen, back before I had "let it go", but now I quite enjoy my duty as ruler of Arendelle,

Sincerely, Queen Elsa the Goodass

From: xXBR0K3N S1L3NC3Xx

just too maybe creep Elsa out, when you got dropped by that ice chandelier, did you ever think that maybe the soldier and Hans took advantage of the situation? I'm just sayin', you are damn gorgeous and was unconscious... maybe you should check yourself..

Dear xXBR0K3N S1L3NC3Xx,

I'd much rather not think of such things. Period.

Disturbed, Queen Elsa

**So there was some language in this one, but not written by me. Keep asking, and remember: it can be any character, not just the main ones!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jack Frost

Dear Hans, Do you think Elsa should be shipped with this guy called Jack Frost? he's basically a person with Frozen powers like Elsa except he's not from Arendelle. just to let you know what kind of person I am, I'm going to ask a question that hasn't been asked before...DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN? Sincerely, M.J. P.S. It doesn't have to be a snowman :)

Dear M.J.

A king and queen BOTH with sorcery? That seems much too powerful; I'd never be able to overthrow the kingdom! As for your other question, well, in my last experience with snowmen, I was nearly knocked off a cliff, so I think I'll pass.

Sincerely, Prince Hans

From: RavenQueenFan2605

Dear Hans,

You're right, you are not directly a psychopath... more like a devious, sociopathic, sort-of genius. A really hot one. But, seriously, even though you ARE my favorite, I'd love to to tie you to a tree, pour honey on you, and drop bees on you. Then, after the bees get tired of stinging you, tie raw steaks to your arms and put you in a cage with hungry wolves. Then, once healed just enough so you can put up a fight, stick you in a boxing ring with me in it and fight. You'd be out in less than ten minutes.

Wimp.

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

Your first comment, I thank you for, but I scorn your attempt to threaten me. If I was drenched in honey, the bees would simply land on me, and would sting anyone who came near (defending their newfound honey). So you would help me, for nobody would be able to get close enough to prepare me for getting mauled by wolves. Dummy.

Intelligently, Prince Hans

Dear Elsa,

Hi! Jack Frost is some idiot boy in our times who is invisible to those who don't believe in him, has white hair, and totally stole your powers (except, he has to have his staff to use them). Also, he's, like, 300, looks like he's 16, and acts like he's 13. You are SO much more mature than he is. Keep it up. Are you interested in this boy?

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

You make him sound very unappealing, but I would have to meet him personally to know if he's my type.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Dear Anna,

What is your favorite game?

Playfully, Erin

Dear Erin,

I've always really loved hide-and-seek, and often compared it to when I went searching for Elsa.

Dear Elsa: You said in one of your answers "I will wait until i find someone I approve of", Then which kind of boyfriend or husband or whatever, do you want? His character, appearance... Or more quickly say, Who is your ideal guy?

Dear Rocam51,

My "ideal guy" would be someone noble, loyal, and honest. And I would not kiss him on the first day I meet him, but gradually get to know him. He must care about Anna like a brother would, and have the character of a great king. And appearance doesn't matter to me, as long as he doesn't resemble Hans!

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Dear Anna: We all know that you love Kristoff but when you were alone in the castle, Have you already tried to imagine your perfect boyfriend?

Dear Rocam51,

Back before I had a bit of, um, insight on guys, I pictured Hans to be my dream guy, and I admit that he still is the most handsome man I've ever met. But being the dirty rotten traitor he is, I'd have to say my dream guy would look like Hans, but have the personality of Kristoff.

Dreamily, Anna

Dear Olaf: I've got a very simple question... Do you eat?

Dear Rocam51,

I do eat! Well, I don't HAVE to eat, but I love to eat! I also love drinks, especially hot chocolate! Only, Elsa won't let me drink it hot, and always cools it down first. But my favourite food is SNOW CONES! And Elsa makes them all the time!

Tastily, Olaf


	5. Chapter 5: Hans Hate

**Warm hugs to whoever can find the direct Frozen quote in this chapter!**

Anna-thefrozengirl:

Dear Kristoff,

How did you feel when you kissed Anna? Do you still find reindeer better than people, or just most people? How are you finding your new found friends? Sorry for asking so many questions.

Dear Anna-thefrozengirl,

When Anna and I had our first kiss, it was the first time I had ever kissed a girl, and I was blown away by how amazing it was. And I'd say that generally, reindeers are indeed better than people, but I'll make an exception for a certain princess. And my newfound friends are... Interesting... Not as interesting as the trolls though!

Sincerely, Kristoff

Anna, OMG WE HAVE THE SAME NAME!(OMG stands for Oh my god/goodness. It's an abreviation)

You are my favourite character, and your super brave! So, are you always so friendly? How did you feel when you found out about Elsa's powers? Has Elsa told you about... uhhh nevermind!

What is your favourite outfit/ piece of clothing? Have you ever hugged Olaf too hard? Do you wish you had powers, and if you do what kind of powers?(other than chocolate powers,which would be amazing.) When did you realised you... no I don't want to say it's too embarassing.

What would be your idea of a perfect date? Sorry for so many questions, you don't have to answer them all, But please answer number 1, 2 and 6.

Dear Anna-thefrozengirl,

But I want to answer them all! Okay, here goes...

1. OMG WE DO! (Did I use it right?)

2. Thanks! I have been friendly pretty much my whole life, except for a short phase when my parents died.

3. I felt surprised, but happy that there was finally an explanation for, well, everything!

4/8. WHAT? You made me curious now! Tell me tell me teeeeelllll meeeeeeee!

5. My favourite article of clothing is... Well, pants. Here in my time, it's illegal for girls to wear boy clothes (for some reason), but it's so much easier to climb trees and play games and stuff! Hopefully soon I'll be able to get out of these silly princess clothes.

6. It's impossible to hug Olaf too hard, but Elsa usually gets me to loosen my grip when his head starts to come off.

7. OMG CHOCOLATE POWERS WOULD BE AMAAAZING! But I'd love to have tropical powers that cover the fjord in white sand and warm fire!

9. A perfect date would be building a snowman with Kristoff then getting Elsa to bring it to life and it be a female snowman then we hook her up with Olaf and turn it into a double date!

Chatterbox-y, Anna

Olaf,

Please can I have a hug?

You're adorable. Love yoooouuuu!

Dear Anna-thefrozengirl,

Aww love you too even though I don't know you!

(••)

\( • )/ -Olaf

( : )

Queen Elsa,

You are really pretty and kind.

What's it like having ice powers? How are you? What's it like running a kingdom? What happens when it's too hot? And to your clothes? Do you just make all your clothes? Are they soft, like fabric/snow or hard like ice.

I am sorry that it's hard for you to to understand 21st century words and stuff. I hope it wasn't too hard to understand. NOT THAT YOUR DUMB! Sorry for that outburst. You're very smart, as you have to rule a kingdom and you can't be dumb. NOT THAT YOU WOULD BE DUMB! I'm sure you would be very intelligent anyway! But you know you went to school and- I'm just gonna be quiet now. (sorry if my name disturbs you).

Dear Anna-thefrozengirl,

Having ice powers makes me feel powerful, and not quite human. I suppose that applies to running a kingdom as well. But for once in my life, I am doing fine. When it's too hot, I get mildly uncomfortable, and usually make myself a flurry like Olaf's to help cool me down. I suppose it helps my clothes stay frozen as well. And I still marvel at the Arendelle tailor's work, and often wear their clothes instead of my own. But, my ice dresses are soft, like frost, but smooth, like ice. And not to worry; I've been understanding your letter perfectly, and you have not offended me at all. Wait, did you just call me dumb? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Just kidding.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Hans,

I hate you. If you try to hurt Anna or Elsa ever again, I will personally hunt Marshmallow down, Find you, and -and-AND- uh. OH SO YOUR PROBABLY SNIGGERING, WELL GUESS WHAT, I WILL GET MARSHMALLOW TO PUNCH YOU SO DANM HARD THEN I WILL CLIMB OFF HIS BACK AND I WILL SLAP YOU SILLY, AND JUST WHEN YOU THINK IT'S OVER I WILL PUNCH YOU SO DANM HARD THAT YOU WILL WAKE UP AND FIND YOURSELF ON THE MOON!

Sorry (I'm really not, I'm glad I gave you a piece of my mind). But why did you want to? Why not actually find love with a princess?You not going to get a good place in your family trying to kill royalty.

Your voice is ok, I guess. So I hope you get tonsilitus and lose it.

Lots of hate,

Anna

Dear Anna-thefrozengirl,

I get that a lot. And I admit it, Princess Anna is very likeable, but I put being king first. And just to calm your nerves, I will inform you that I am in the Southern Isles dungeon right now, awaiting execution.

Sincerely, Ex-Prince Hans

HANS,

OH NO. YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME DUMB. FYI, I was just being figurative. What I actually want to do to you would be so scary, writing it down would immediately make it M rated. So, yeah, go kill yourself... Wait, don't! Just go to therapy. Or a mental institute.

Also, how many acting classes did you take? And, since you don't like what I wrote, how about locking you in a cell with no food and only water for two weeks, then tying you up and beating the crap out of you? Like that better?

RavenQueenFan2605

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

I called you dumb because you called me a wimp. And I never took acting classes. It just comes naturally, like my good looks. Finally, I never said that I didn't like what you wrote, in fact, it was quite poetic. I was merely pointing out the faults in it to save you from future humiliation.

Sincerely, Prince Hans

Dear Elsa,

Please do all I described in my past letters to Hans. It would be greatly appreciated, as I cannot physically hurt him (sadly).

RavenQueenFan2605

(P.S. Also, make sure you break that long nose of his)

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

I do not have a long nose!

-Hans

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

My apologies for Hans stealing my response. I'm afraid I'm not quite violent enough to give Hans a beating, but I'm sure Anna would be happy to oblige.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Sasha:Hans can I tie you up n*** and pour honey all over you? I'll lick up every last drop and it'll have a happy ending ;)

Dear Sasha,

I am disturbed.

Sincerely, Hans


	6. Chapter 6: Monster House

**This whole chapter is only one very awesome person's review; because it had so many great questions, I decided to dedicate a whole chapter to it! So huge thank you to 11smurfsandharrypotterrock12!**

Dear Anna,

You are actually really funny, and are SOOOOOO cute as a 5 year old! And did you ever find out what your real memories are after Elsa hit you in the head with ice ACCIDENTALLY? Ooh, and have you ever seen Monster House? Basically it's about this guy named Nebbercracker, and his wife died a horrible death while they were building their dream house, and NOW, her spirit's in the house and it eats anyone who comes near! It's part comedy, part horror. Oh, and do you even know what a movie is?

Dear Kaitlyn,

Thanks! And I did remember, partly when I met Olaf, and the rest came flooding in when I thawed. Uh, no, I haven't seen Monster House; why exactly do you ask? And all I know about movies is that I'm in one...

Confused, Anna

Dear Elsa,

YOU ARE MY MOST FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER! I LOVE your ice powers, you're hot, (basically that means strikingly beautiful) and it's like-GAH! I don't have ice powers, actually no one does these days, but I REALLY want to! Also, I have a question. Do your ice powers protect you from getting sick from diseases like colds, flu, and chickenpox? And what happens when you get warm? I read in a fanfic that you can get a fever from staying out in warmth for two long. Also, CAN I GIVE YOU A HUG?!

Dear Kaitlyn,

I remember getting sick as a child, but I have never had a cold. Or maybe I have, but it just never bothered me. And I'm perfectly fine with staying out in the heat, but I prefer the cold.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Dear Olaf,

You are SUPER FUNNY! And when Elsa created you during the song Let it Go, did you ever see her singing and building her ice palace, or did you just wander around lost until you met Anna, Kristoff, and Sven? Also, did you ever catch on that the "funky-looking donkey's" name was Kristoff?

Dear Kaitlyn,

I watched Elsa build her castle, and REALLY wanted to give her a hug, but she looked a little busy, so I decided I'd come back later. And when the trolls were all shouting, "Kristoff's home!" That's when I realized I had his name wrong the while time.

-Olaf :)

Dear Hans,

YOUR MOTHER IS A b MICKEY MOUSE b SOUP b IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU b ALAKAZAM! And also, when I saw you doing your betrayal to Anna in the movie theater, it took all my self control to not burst and yell "TRAITOR!" Though I must admit, your whole "be a nice guy until you and Anna were married and kill elsa" was actually pretty good. BUT I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FOR IT!

Dear Kaitkyn,

I get that a lot.

-Hans

Dear Duke of WEASELTOWN,

Do you even know that your dancing is horrible? Also, ELSA IS NOT A MONSTER! Do you even have magic where you come from?

Dear Kaitlyn,

IT'S WESELTON! And my dancing? Horrible? Well, you 21st century hooligans don't know what talented dancing looks like! And I always mean what I say! I will not go back on my word; Elsa is indeed a monster! Why, back in Weselton, if we find anyone with the slightest but of sorcery, we have them executed immediately! And I think it would do Arendelle good if they followed that law too!

VERY sincerely, The Duke of Weselton

Dear Kai and Gerda,

I think you did a REALLY good job looking after Anna and Elsa after their parents died, even if you didn't appear that often in the movie. Also, did you know about Elsa's powers before she revealed them at the coronation?

Dear Kaitlyn,

Most of the palace staff did not know, but their majesties confided in Kai and I, because, well, SOMEBODY had to clean up all the snow from the princesses' playing. After the shipwreck, I did my best to care for the girls, but both seemed to only want to be with each other, with a door separating their worlds.

Sincerely, Gerda.

Dear Kristoff,

I don't really know what to say, but you did a REALLY good job helping Anna up the North Mountain. And how did you meet Sven? How is he doing now? Also, what happened to your parents?

Dear Kaitlyn,

I met Sven one day when I strayed from the group of ice miners. He was so small, and looked so cold, so I quickly built a fire and gave him some carrots from my bag. We soon became inseparable, and when my father fell through the ice, I was orphaned, because my mother died in childbirth. The miners let me stay, but for a while Sven was my only family. Until, you know, I met the trolls. And Sven, how are you doing? "I'm good, Kristoff; thanks for asking!"

Sincerely, Kristoff

Dear Sven,

Here are some carrots!

Dear Kaitlyn,

Sven says thanks.

-Kristoff

Dear King Agdar and Queen Idun,

Listen, I know you tried to be loving parents, but in reality you made Elsa's life miserable. And what did you think about the answer being Love?

Dear Kaitlyn,

My dying thoughts were, Oh my god I was a terrible father! I wish more than anything that I could redeem myself somehow. But I'm just happy that Elsa finally found peace.

Regretfully, King Adgar

Dear Trolls,

Couldn't you have just listened to the real explanation as to why Kristoff brought Anna to your valley and NOT jumped to conclusions?

Dear Kaitlyn,

We're trolls! Jumping to conclusions is what we do best! And, well, we figured Kristoff needed another person in his life, and we were just waiting for him to find a girl. You know, he really needed you.

Sincerely, Boulda


	7. Chapter 7: Will you marry me?

**From now on, I'll do my best to update every day!**

From: Shawn Raven

Anna, hopefully you won't get overly maniacally super duper excited with this question...(which you will be anyway)

But given the chance, would you play matchmaker for Elsa? :)

Dear Shawn,

Uh... Sure? Yeah... I kinda don't know what matchmaker is... Is that a bad thing?

Confused, Anna

Dear Hans

This may be personal questions so you don't have to answer all of them. What has made you the man today, what drove you to have a 'frozen heart, '? I believe that no one is born evil so something happened before you came to Arendalle . Was it your family? Did you want to be noticed and loved and the only way for you was to become king, because being the 13th child, you may not get much attention in your family.

From, guest

Dear Guest,

My brothers always abused me, and my father never really noticed because he was too busy being king. I was always told I wouldn't amount to anything, and no one would ever love me... You can't tell anyone, okay?

-Prince Hans

Dear Queen Elsa of Arendalle

I love you! You are just amazing!

Now for the question. Whenever you were brought back to the castle by hans do you think he and the guards f**k you?hard? Just sayin. They never showed that part in the movie. Also let me just tell you why I think that. Mostly because us guys think you are smokin in your ice dress. Am I right? Anyway love ya! Ice king out

Dear Ice King,

Screw the Internet.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Dear Hans,

Thanks for saying that. It calmed me down. You really are a talented actor. I will speak with Anna and make sure she does NOT beat you up. Just as a favor. Also, your nose is kinda long, but it works on you. If it was small, it would be awful. Your nose helps tie your great features together (I only said it was long cuz I was mad; I have s***, I can be sarcastic and I'm sassy when I wanna be. That's what I've been told by others, anyway. Not in a bad way, though). And, really, thanks for saving me "future humiliation", or however after you want to put it (the reason I said however after is because I spend most of my time in the Ever After High universe, it's their lingo rubbing off on me; look it up if you don't know it). Maybe, in a different universe, we could be friends. I'd help you take over a kingdom, as long as a. no one is hurt, b. the people are happy, and c. I'd have some sort of position of power. What are your brothers like?

Sincerely (and satisfied),

RavenQueenFan2605

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

You are really nice. Does the fact that your username has the word queen in it mean that you are a queen? Because I'd like to marry you.

Sincerely, Prince Hans

From: Jiyoon57

Dear Elsa,

I know you are capable of being violent (remember how you almost killed those two men?). I also think you are pretty, powerful, and awesome. In fact, your ice powers probably make you the most powerful Disney character ever.

Don't you ever feel like hurting Hans or the Duke of Weselton? (Hans tried to kill your sister and the Duke called you a monster...)

Dear Jiyoon57,

I am very much against using my powers for violence.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa


	8. Chapter 8: Reindeer Slobber

**Ha two posted in one day! I'm on a roll!**

From: ErinMilne

Dear Anna,

This question may be borderline nosy, but do you know any of the other Disney Princesses?

Royally, Erin

Dear ErinMilne,

Well, Princess Rapunzel is my cousin, and I've met Queen Nancy of Andalasia, but I think that's it.

-Anna

From: shadowwalker26

Elsa: Hmmm,now this is tricky,I would very much like to avoid offending you. Out of respect,of course.

Okay,this maybe a pretty odd one. How exactly would you react if you found out someone you liked,or you know "liked" was a werewolf? idk,just a weird question. :P

Dear shadowwalker26,

I appreciate your respect, but I'm afraid the term, "Werewolf" is unfamiliar to me.

Apologies, Queen Elsa

Anna: Now,I wonder...ah,yup,that might work. How would you react if you suddenly woke up one morning with powers,but didn't know it until someone pointed it out to you?

Dear shadowwalker26,

I'd probably say, "Wait, what?" I've been told that I say that a lot. Then I'd find out what kind of powers I have, and go show Elsa.

Magically, Anna

Kristoff: "Do you take this young woman in sickness and in health,rich or poor..." Ah,I'm just yankin your chain. Anyway,do the carrots that you and Sven share taste funny in anyway at all after he's bit off of it? Not trying to seem rude,just curious.

Dear shadowwalker26,

I don't know if it tastes odd, because I completely forget what carrots taste like without a bit of reindeer slobber!

Sincerely, Kristoff

Hans: I'm gonna keep yours simple. ;) How fast can you run...? ;)

Dear shadowwalker26,

Um, I don't know, because I'm chained up. But you won't be able to get past my guards anyway.

-Hans

Olaf: Now,this maybe none of my business,but considering the questions I've asked everyone else I think I've crossed that line. Do you ever have to go to the bathroom?

Dear shadowwalker26,

No, but what's it like? I haven't been able to find out, because Elsa and Anna won't let me watch.

Curiously, Olaf

**Warms hugs to whoever can tell me what movie Queen Nancy of Andalasia is from!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hairless Pink Bahooki

**Congrats to the people that answered Enchanted! Have a warm hug! :D**

From: Caslon

Dear Elsa,

Were your ice powers a problem when you were a baby? Did you always try to keep them contained, or did you only start trying to supress them after the accident with Anna?

Dear Caslon,

I don't know when my powers were discovered. My parents never really spoke about it. But I felt free to use them before I hurt Anna.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

From: LadiesGuy337755

Dear Elsa,

I am currently writing a fanfic and do you think this is a good way to end it:

You get married to the main original character, and you hug each other tenderly, then Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the main character's 3 younger brothers approach you guys and do a giant "group hug". Afterwards, the stone of the dead's second effect takes place (in this story, there is a rule: "Whoever has seen the first effect of the stone will see the ones they miss the most who have gone to the afterlife, once they have found inner peace") causing you to see your parents and for the main original character and his brothers to see their father and they have the "We will happily watch you from heaven" look on their faces. Good? :)

Dear LadiesGuy337755,

That sounds good! Is my husband "my type"?

-Elsa

sonic:To hans stay away from anna or I'll be kicking your hairless pink bahooki.

Dear Sonic,

...What's a bahooki? Is it a bum? Because I'm pretty sure every human's bum is hairless.

-Hans

Amaryllis:Dear Elsa,

Do you wanna go on a sort of friendly meeting to like a cinema or something sometime? Don't worry, I have the power to bring you to my time cause I've got the powers of imagination and I can just make a portal for you to come through.

Also, I WANT A DRESS LIKE YOURS!

Dear Amaryllis,

I don't know what a cinema is, but if you can get me there, that would be wonderful. And if we do meet, I could make you a dress just like mine.

Dear Anna,

You have freckles on your nose. Bonus points. I love noses and I love freckles so yeah. Also, your nose is adorabubble.

Dear Amaryllis,

You stay away from my Anna!

-Kristoff

Kristoff,

I like your eyes. Just sayin'.

Dear Amaryllis,

You stay away from my Kristoff!

-Anna

Olaf,

Wouldn't eating snowcones count as cannibalism?

Dear Amaryllis,

We're trying to preserve Olaf's innocence, so we did not show him you letter.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Sven,

I wuv you!

Dear Amaryllis,

I love you too!

Sincerely, Kristo- I mean Sven!

Duke of Weselton,

GO TO HELL!

Dear Amaryllis,

Where do you think he came from?

-Kristoff

Hans, your awesome. Not as awesome as Scar cause he's like the king of villains but still awesome. As one Disney Villian to another, I think you did quite a good job. Tell me, how did you plan to kill Elsa once you'd married Anna. Maybe pushing her down the stairs?

Dear Amaryllis,

I will pass on your message to Scar. But wait, are you implying that you are a Disney villain? Ha! Push her down the stairs? Are you kidding? I'd hire an assassin, or put a hole in her ship or something!

So check out Ladiesguy's story! Sounds cool, right?


	10. Chapter 10: Ice Cream Sandwiches

**This chapter is mainly Princess Jaquline Chess' review, but there are other questions. **

Dear Elsa and Hans,

I am very glad you didn't kill Elsa cause the world would die if someone that beautiful was taken from it before their due time. Elsa, you're like a cat. I love cats.

Dear... Who are you?

I appreciate your compliment, but what do I have in common with felines?

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

From: xXBR0K3N S1L3NC3Xx

Elsa, when you where in your castles prison, was it legal for those dignitaries to take control of your kingdom and plot against you? You did nothing illegal in the first place and having a bond to magic is hardly a crime. I mean, after a while you were returned to your throne. shouldn't you have been there instead of a cell?

Dear xXBR0K3N S1L3NC3Xx,

You raise a good point. I'm not sure if Hans told anyone I was in the dungeon. Maybe I should interrogate him...

Freely, Queen Elsa

Princess Jaquline Chess

Dear Elsa,

Have you ever heard of the mystical sisters Luna and Celestia? There relationship is alot like yours and Anna's, but Luna was younger than Celestia, and turned corrupted, and purposelessly tired to ruin her kingdom, but putting it in eternal night, where as you accidentally froze your kingdom. Oh, and may I mention your ice dress was gorgeous, and your hairdo is just like my good friend's hair!

Dear Princess Jaquline Chess,

I appreciate the compliments. I have not heard of those sisters before, but it sounds like an interesting story. Where can I find it?

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

Dear Anna,

If given the choice to go back in time and stop yourself from taking Elsa's glove at the party would you? I have always wondered that. Your hair is cool! I were my braids like yours and my friends all call me Anna, because my full name has Anna in it. Have you ever heard of ice cream sandwiches? I know how much you love ice cream and sandwiches!

Dear Jaquline,

Absolutely not! If Elsa hadn't revealed her powers, then I wouldn't have chased after her, and I wouldn't have met Kristoff, and Hans would have taken over Arendelle! OMG ICE CREAM SANDWICHES? THAT SOUNDS SO AMAZING! ARE THEY CHOCOLATE?

Hungrily, Anna

Dear Kristoff,

My brother has shoes that look like yours. The are really dark and narrow. Is ice ever not in demand? Because here in sub-tropical terrain, you would get alot of business.

Dear Princess Chess,

Ice is not in business in the winter, because nobody has any trouble keeping perishable foods cool. But now I'm just the "Ice Master and Deliverer", because Queen Elsa can supply all the ice anyone needs.

-Kristoff

Dear Hans,

You, Hans, were sloppy in your plan. Tirek, a villain that almost won, did something you failed to do. He believed he had won before he started monoluging . He made sure all the chips were falling in place. If one thing hadn't happened, he would have won! Think, man, think! By the way, you should sing more. You have a good voice.

Dear Jaquline Chess,

I believed I won. Nobody was there to save Anna, and everyone agreed that Elsa deserved death. In hindsight, I probably should have just killed Anna there and then. Then sang an epic villain song.

Dear Olaf,

Hiii! My name is PJC and I like warm hugs too! I am giving you a virtual hug through the internet! You are so cute, almost like a little baby unicorn! Is your personal flurry still cold?

Dear PJC,

I'm not allowed to hug the computer anymore, so here's a virtual hug back! And if if my flurry wasn't cold, then I'd melt, so yes, it's fine. I LOVE THIS FANMAIL!

Dear Sven,

Hey. S'up bro?

*hoofprint*

Dear Kai and Gerda,

What is it like working in the Aerendale palace? I always wondered what it would feel like to observe the action instead of being in the middle of it.

Dear Miss Jaquline,

It's busy. Now that the gates are open, it's hard to keep the palace in order with all the banquets and celebrations Queen Elsa hosts. But we're happy for it. And simply observing the action is frustrating, since there's nothing you can do.

Sincerely, Kai

Dear Duke of Weasletown,

So, not to sound mean, but DUDE THINK A PLAN THROUGH BEFORE YOU PUT IT INTO ACTION! Sorry, so s'up?

Dear Princess Jaquline,

IT'S WESELTON! And I had a brilliant plan, just not enough time to execute it fully! I am offended, and refuse your "s'up", no matter what it means!

**Woohoo 10 chapters already! I'm quite surprised we got here this quickly! Thanks everyone! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Ice Crystal Poop

**Slow down guys! I'm having a hard time keeping up with all the wonderful letters! Yeah these ones aren't the newest because I have to wade through so much! But I'm really happy about it!**

Dear Elsa and Anna,

I know I already wrote to you, but still you are always being portrayed as knowing, Princess Rapunzel, the Viking Hiccup, Princess Merdia, and Jack Frost. Do you know them?

Dear

Princess Rapunzel is my cousin. Vikings have always frightened me a little, but Hiccup is a funny name! No, I haven't heard if him, or Princess Merida. Jack Frost I've never personally met, but I've heard a lot of people are trying to hook him up with Elsa. We'll see how that goes.

Sincerely, Princess Anna

Dearest Hans,

No, I'm not a queen... but I have a very dear friend who will be someday. :). Don't even think about attacking her, though. She has dark magic that a. backfires when used with good intentions and b. is uncontrollable when angry or annoyed. She also owns a dragon, so, yeah...

I don't think I could marry you. One, different times. Two, you don't know anything about me. Three, you might have only proposed because you thought I'm a real, legit queen. Sorry to burst your bubble there. Still, that was really sweet of you to propose, you gorgeous genius you! Thanks for calling me nice; you are, too. You can call me RQ if you want to, because RavenQueenFan2605 IS a long name!

Bye,

RQ

Dear RQ,

Well, if you say so. But your mentioned friend sounds pretty cool. Um, are you aware that many fans are reading this?

Your friend, Hans

Dear Elsa,

I love your ice castle. Is it still there? Has it melted? How many ice dresses do you have?

Sincerely,

RavenQueenFan2605

Dear RavenQueenFan2605,

Thank you; I made it myself. And it's always cold and snowy in the mountains, so it does not melt. I probably have about seven different ice dresses, but I've made many for other people. I'm currently working on a design for a wedding dress for Anna (I have been dropping many hints to Kristoff).

Icily, Queen Elsa

shadowstalker:Dear elsa,do you poop out ice crystals?sincerely,shadowstalker.

Dear shadowstalker,

No.

-Elsa

Dear Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and Olaf,

Do you have a favorite book? If so, which one? I personally enjoy Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson and I share a birthdate, November 13!

Thanks, Erin

P. S. Anna, what would you say if I asked you if you wanted to be friends with me?

Dear Erin,

All of us agreed (except Hans) that The Snow Queen by Hans Kristen Anderson was our favourite book. It just seems so familiar... Hans' favourite is some book called Dr. Jekkel and Mr. Hyde. I've never heard of it. And of course, I'd LOVE to be your friend! The time difference may be an issue, but we'll work it out.

Your Friend (yay!) Anna


	12. Chapter 12: Matchmaker

**New thing! The questions are now in **_italics_**, and the replies **regular**. that is thanks to a helpful review from one of my readers! You know who you are! So, without further adue, Chapter 12!**

_Lord Destroyer:Elsa,_ my_ favorite Frozen, and quite possibly my most favorite Disney character, what do you think of people pairing you original characters with fire magic?_

Dear Lord Destroyer,

I seriously doubt I would fall in love with someone who controls fire. In fact, I think we'd end up in a fight to the death!

Skeptically, Queen Elsa

_To both Elsa and Anna, what do you think of people pairing any of Hans' older brothers to her majesty? Also, is Rapunzel of Corona any relations to you like some believe she is?_

Dear Lord Destroyer,

Elsa says it depends on whether Hans' brothers are anything like him or not, but I say nay! There is no way I would marry anyone with that scoundrel's blood! And for the millionth time, Rapunzel is our cousin!

_Kristoff, you know, sharing carrots with Sven has got to be the most digusting and unsanitary thing you do. How is it that you haven't gotten sick over the years of doing that? And how does Anna (and/or Elsa) find that behavior, endearing or disgusting?_

Dear Lord Destroyer,

Sven is offended. Elsa finds the habit very disgusting, but I think Anna's gotten used to it. I think.

-Kristoff

_Puke of Weaseltown, if you were in Corona, and found out about Rapunzel, would you have try to kill her as well?_

Dear Lord Destroyer,

What? What about Rapunzel?

Curiously, The DUKE of WESELTON

_From: Shawn Raven _

_Sorry for confusing you Anna..._

_A matchmaker is someone who arranges marriages or initiates romantic relationships between others._

_Pertaining to my question earlier, if you happened to find a hot, nice, sweet guy who's just right for someone like your sister...would you jump at the chance to pair them up and see sparks fly?! :)_

_And if so, how would you envision it to happen?_

Dear Lord Destroyer,

Ooohhhh. That's what it is. And I would love to try to hook someone up with Elsa, but I'm pretty sure snowflakes would fly and not sparks. I think Elsa wouldn't be open to the idea, and resist at first, but then slowly fall for her true love! So beautiful! Now I just have to find the right guy...

Mischievously_, Anna_


	13. Chapter 13: Chocolate

**This chapter's a little long, but I've never really been fond if short chapters anyway. **

_From: heatwillthaw _

_dear elsa,_

_what is the most embarrassing situation you ever found yourself into _

Dear heatwillthaw,

Olaf picked the lock with his nose while she was making her new ice dress! And she had nothing but underwear on underneath! She was so embarrassed when she told me, too embarrassed to write the reply! So I did it for her.

Sincerely, Anna

_From: random guest_

_Dear Anna,_

_Are you crazy about chocolate? Because I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! Trust me, when someone hides chocolate from me,I Always find it, MUHHAHAHAHAHA ... so, 'Do you wanna eat some chocolate? We can ask Elsa to come along!' :)_

Dear random guest,

I think some dessert is overdue, I've turned it into a poorly written song! (Hang in there Anna!) I get a little hungry, after supper time, knowing chocolate is nearby...

-Tick-tock-Anna-tock

_God of Madness:_

_Anna, if I offered you a never ending supply of chocolate for a personal secret about Elsa you know would you take my offer. If so say the secret and I'll give it to you._

Dear God of Madness,

Elsa doesn't keep secrets anymore. She's done with it. And I'm more loyal to my sister than chocolate, so even if I did know a secret of hers, I would not accept the offer.

_Elsa, do you have a second power. By that I mean how did you make your hair flow through your shoulder. I know it didn't go over._

Dear God of Madness,

I slightly froze my braid so it would stay over my shoulder. I don't have hair powers.

Icily, Queen Elsa

_Olaf, who would you say is your enemy, or someone you hate. Even good people like you have one person._

Dear Lord Destroyer,

I don't hate anyone. I'm not a good person, I'm a happy snowman. I mean, I'd rather not hug Hans because he was mean to Elsa and Anna, but I don't hate him. I think whoever hates a person has a bit of a frozen heart.

Warmly, Olaf

_Kristoff, are you still unhealthly obsessed with ice. Because if you are I'll give you a portal to an ice dimension. You just have to spread the word I am the true god. Fair deal, or just pass it on to someone who is overly obsessed if you aren't._

Dear "God" of Madness,

Sven and I are offended. It's not an unhealthy obsession, it's just rather important to me because its how I make my living. And of that ice dimension doesn't have Anna, then I think I'll pass. Oh and for your information, I was raised Catholic and I know who the REAL one true God is! Need a hint? NOT YOU!

Upset, Kristoff

_Everyone, who wants a global empire? Its available for all who wish to own it. _

Dear God of Madness,

Hans wants one, but we're not going to let him have it. As for the rest of us, we're content with Arendelle.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Basically, a werewolf looks like a regular man, BUT every full moon, he turns into a wolf with murderous intents. So yeah, kinda scary. Also, here is a virtual hug! And I like chocolate too! When did you first discover your love for chocolate?_

Dear smurfsandharrypotterrock12,

Well, I might marry a werewolf if he didn't have murderous intents as a wolf. I suppose I would understand him in a way. And I still remember the day I discovered my love for chocolate. It was my ninth birthday, and I was reading The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. Then came the telltale knock on my door that announced Anna's arrival.

"Elsa?" she began nervously. "I got something for you." I heard her place a package in front of my door. "Happy birthday." I waited until the patter of her feet scampering off faded from earshot before I crept to the door and opened it a crack. I peeked out and saw a box, wrapped in brown paper. I quickly slipped out, grabbed the package, and hurried back into my room, closing the door. I ripped off the paper and opened the small pine box. Inside were several small brown cubes. I knew they were chocolate and popped one in my mouth. I had always sort of liked chocolate before then, but I could almost taste Anna's love and care that went into my present. Since then, chocolate has become my passion, and I have it every chance that I get.

Sincerely, Elsa

_Dear Anna,_

_Yeah, I guess that bit about Monster House IS kinda random. Oh, and a movie is basically a story that you can see on a "magical vortex" called a screen. Some movies are animated, which means that a LOT of pictures are moving EXTREMELY fast to create a moving picture. In our time, there are TWO ways to watch one. There's a flat thing called a disc in which the movie is put onto (it's kinda hard to explain,) AND you can go into a theater to watch a movie. And also, when did you discover your love for chocolate._

Dear smurfsandharrypotterrock12,

... That made NO sense. And I have just always loved chocolate. I think I have hot cocoa in my blood.

Yummliy, Anna

_Dear Olaf,_

_Trust me, you DO NOT want to know what it's like going to the bathroom, it's kinda gross and embarrassing._

Dear smurfsandharrypotterrock12,

Okay, if you say so...

_Dear Hans, _

_Yeah, I suppose you DO get that a lot. MOSTLY BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL ELSA AND BETRAYED ANNA!_

Dear smurfsandharrypotterrock12,

You know, I also tried to kill Anna, or at least left her to die. You fans don't give me enough credit.

-Hans

_Dear Kristoff,_

_Why do you talk to Sven? Not trying to be rude..._

Dear smurfsandharrypotterrock12,

He is my best friend.

-Kristoff

**Warm hug bonus: What movie is The Tales of Flynnigan Rider from?**


	14. Chapter 14: How he met Sven

**I know; it's a day late. Please forgive me! It's here now!**

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_Prepare yourself for a long string of pointless, vague, and unrelated questions. If a man knows that he knows nothing does he then know something? Is a square a polygon? Is orange juice the new coffee? Is the moon just a large light source in the sky? How many freckles does your sister have? How many freckles do you have? How many Dukes of Weaselton does it take to light a candle? Are you lesbian based purely on the fact that you have no love interest? Are you 'interested' in your sister? Does Jesus save? Are you bigoted against tan people? Are you interested in buying Persian rugs en masse? Thank you for your time._

_Respectfully,_

_M. R. Fatter_

Dear M. R. Fatter,

1. It's impossible for a man to know nothing, for we collect information from the moment we are born to the day we die.

2. Yes.

3. Orange juice? Coffee? Neither of those are consumed in Arendelle. I prefer tea.

4. Some say it is a god, some say it is a dimmer sun, and some even say it is a large stone.

5. Impossible to count.

6. I haven't counted, but most likely less than Anna.

7. I don't know how many Dukes of Weaseltown there are in the world, so I can't say.

8. I am not lesbian. So stop.

9. There are four Greek words for love: One for romance, one for friends, one for God, and one for family. I love Anna because she's my sister, not because I'm 'Interested' in her!

10. Yes, I believe he does.

11. I do trade with many different cultures, and though I do not see much of those with darker skin, I certainly do not resent them.

12. Um, no, I don't think so.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

_From: shadowwalker26_

_Yep,here we go again. For those of ya with a soul,(And I ain't naming names.) I might run out of off the wall crap sooner or later,but I can't make any promises,so here we go. :P_

_Elsa: This is definitely an off the wall question,but,lefty or righty?_

Dear shadowwalker26,

I am left handed, and Anna is right.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

_Anna: Makes an interesting catchphrase. ;) Let's say for irony's sake you had fire powers?_

Dear shadowwalker26,

Uh... What makes an interesting catchphrase? And if I had fire powers, I would shut Elsa out so I don't hurt her, then accidentally reveal them, then run away and make a palace out of coals and a talking campfire and then Elsa would find me and I would accidentally burn her heart and... Wait a second.

-Anna

_Kristoff: Well,ya got me there...any who and I'm just gonna be blunt with this one,so don't take it the wrong way. Can you actually understand Sven's body language or do ya just improvise?_

Dear shadowwalker26

What are you talking about? Sven speaks to me! Haven't you heard him?

-Kristoff

_Hans: Hmm...Royal guards,thick iron doors with a small window and stone walls with iron bars that have,what a one foot,maybe foot and a half wide gap between each one? I've slipped through worse...*Wicked grin* Now,let's see,what else can I ask to make you paranoid...ah,yes. How high is your tolerance to pain? Hehehehe..._

Dear shadowwalker26,

You don't intimidate me. There's no way for you to get to my time.

-Hans

_Olaf: How's your attention span?_

Dear shadowwalker26,

Well, it's

Dear shadowwalker26,

I'm sorry, but Olaf abandoned his letter to go sniff a flower. Better luck next time.

Apologies, Queen Elsa

_From: Ice-Fire Wars_

_Dear Elsa, _

_What do/did you like doing most with your powers? _

Dear Ice-Fire Wars

Creating rinks to skate on is always fun, but I also enjoy making ice dresses lately.

Icily, Elsa

Dear Anna,

_What was it like when you "danced" with the Duke of Weaseltown- I mean Wesleton? (Personally, Weaseltown seems more fitting for that j***.) _

Dear Ice-Fire Wars,

Let's just say that my toes were bruised afterwards. And what does "j***" mean?

Sincerely, Anna

_Dear Kristoff, _

_How did you and Sven meet? _

Dear Ice-Fire Wars,

When the reindeers travel over the ice, we can't mine. But when they were gone, we went to a fresh patch of ice. That's when I noticed a pile if snow by the frozen bank. This certain pile had patches of brown. I ran over and dug into the snow, discovering that underneath was an unconscious baby reindeer! I called for help, and Papa and I slowly nursed him back to health. We bonded, but when his strength was recovered, Papa told me we had to let him free. The reindeer however, refused to leave my side. So Papa let me keep him, and I named him Sven. Since then, we've been the best of friends.

Sentimentally, Kristoff

_Dear Olaf, _

_How do you find summer? What do you like doing best in summer?_

Dear Ice-Fire Wars,

I certainly LOVE summer! My favourite thing about it is the flowers! Oh, they smell so good! But they me sneeze. But that's okay!

Happily, Olaf

**Fun fact: I figured out myself the sisters' dominant hands; Elsa takes off her gloves first with her left hand, and Anna tucks her hair behind her ear with her right. **


	15. Chapter 15: Time Traveling

**Here's a request: Please add who you are in your letters! I receive them by email, and it doesn't list who it's from, so it would be really helpful! Thanks!**

_From: Guest _

_This is a question for Elsa, Anna, Kristopher, Hans and Olaf, say you're in a forest by yourself, no one around for miles. You look up to see a 'time rip' in the sky, and an interstellar ship comes out of it. Its heavily damaged and it crashes in a field near you, of course you've never seen such a contraption before given your time period. You approach the crash site and see a soldier, he says there's injured people in the wreckage, they're dying and so is he. how do you deal with the situation?_

Dear Guest,

It's Kristoff! And all of us agreed that we have no idea what's you're talking about, but we'd probably help the soldier.

Sincerely, KRISTOFF

_Cryomancer:Dear Hans, you are an absolute a**hole! If it was possible I would beat you into next week. _

_Dear Kristoff, please beat Hans into next week for me. _

_Dear Olaf, any ideas on how exactly Elsa's magic brought you and Marshmallow to life?_

Dear Cryomancer,

I get that a lot.

-Prince Hans

Dear Cryomancer,

With pleasure.

From Kristoff

Dear Cryomancer,

Nope!

Carefree, Olaf

_Mary anna: _

_Dear Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, and the mother f***ing b**ch Hans ,_

_I would like to know if you would like to get in the doctors tardis (time and space travel device) and meet dipper and Mabel pines in America (gravity falls, Oregon) and go on some adventures with them. Then go to california and meet Dan, Chris, and Elise from the show Dan vs. (Mabel:always happy, like Anna, wears different sweaters everyday) (dipper: always serious, has a magic speed book that can tell elsa more of her powers) (Dan:grouchy, king of California, gets revenge on anything he feels has wronged him friends with Chris and Elise) (Elise: super spy ninja, married to Chris, didn't tell him she was a spy until a year after the wedding) (Chris: likes to eat food though he never gets fat, very nice, noble and brave)_

_Then I want Hans to go and have sex with himself and have Elsa freeze him it a wall n***, Anna to throw darts at him, kristoff to throw knives at him, Dan to burn him, Elise to throw poisonous throwing stars at him, Chris to feed him food until he pukes (or gets fat), mabels pig(waddles) lick you, and dipper summon a demon to throw you in hell, love your biggest fan, Mary anna_

Dear Mary Anna,

... I have no idea what you just said. I agree with you on the Hans part I did understand, but that's about all I can take in.

Confuzzled, Anna

_Spencer:Dear Hans,_

_I'm in your cell watching you in the darkest corner waiting till you fall asleep so I can r*** you and set your slimy, dirty, no good, rotten, large, lying, big old butt: huhhh oh wait that's his FACE!: out of your jail cell, how do you feel, and if you were related to lil' Gideon from gravity falls, I'd have even more FUN times with you while your asleep._

_P.s. Anna is with me so she can kill you._

Dear Spencer,

I read your letter to Hans, and though he tried to keep his cool, I could see his face getting paler. And by the way it was hilarious! Anyway I decided to steal Hans' reply just because it was such a funny letter! And sure; I'll kill him for you. I'm definitely with you!

Sinisterly, Anna

**Like the Hunger Games? Check out my Send Your Own Tribute story! Still 22 spots open!**


	16. Chapter 16: Justin Bieber

**Sorry I didn't update sooner; I have less time to update with school going on. Anyway, you'll probably find this chapter, um, interesting...**

_Bertha Beatrice:Dear Hans I am queen of mars and I've always had a crush on you, will you, marry me?_

Dear Queen Bertha Beatrice,

I thought the man proposes to the woman... No matter. I thought Mars was a Roman god... No matter. What about the century difference... No matter. Yes, I will marry you!

Love, Hans

_Dear Elsa, I love your hair, and you are the worlds greatest movie character (second: Anna,third: Dorothy from the wizard of oz)(you go to oz in a tornado)_

Dear Bertha Beatrice,

Thank you! But why would I go to the kingdom of Oz in a tornado?

Confused, Queen Elsa

_Dear anna, you are so adorable in some parts of the movie! I love your clothes._

Dear Bertha Beatrice,

I am offended. Despite you complimenting my clothes, I feel discouraged that I'm only adorable "sometimes". Also, I read

your letter to Elsa, so THANKS A LOT FOR MAKING ME SECOND BEST!

Angrily, Princess Anna of Arendelle, heir to the throne and saviour of the Queen

_Dear kristoff you are the second most handsome man I've ever seen next to Hans and Justin beiber(justin beiber us a Canadian singer that is not allowed in my country)_

Dear Bertha Beatrice,

WHAT? I'M AFTER HANS? AND SOME SINGER THAT HAS BEEN BANISHED? COMPLIMENT REFUSED! I BANISH YOU FROM ARENDELLE, AS WELL AS JUSTIN BIEBER!

_Dear olaf, GIVE ME THE HUGS OR GO DOWN THE TOILET WERE THE POOP AND PEE GOES INTO THE SEWER._

Dear Bertha Beatrice,

I DON'T KNOW WHAT A TOILET OR SEWER IS, BUT I'LL STILL GLADLY GIVE YOU A HUG!

SINCERELY, OLAF

P. S. WHY ARE WE WRITING IN CAPITALS?

_DEAR DUKE OF WEASLE TOWN_

_YOU ARE A HORRIBL DANCER, IN TODAY'S SOCIETY AND LONG LONG AGO, HABE YOU EVEN DANCED A SIMPLE WALTZ OR DONE A TEXAS TWO-STEP?_

Dear Bertha Beatrice,

Weselton has the most sophisticated dance moves in all of Europe, so I will not be trying your oh-so-special waltz or Texas two-step!

-The Duke

_Dear king and queen, go on YouTube and type up helsa!_

Dear Bertha Beatrice,

What's YouTube? Oh, TheWritess helped us; thank you. Wait, is this what I think it is? OH MOTHER MARY HAVE MERCY! Someone must speak to Elsa about this!

Horrified, King Adgar

_i love anna:anna, what's your favorite color? you are my favorite in frozen! i'm actually writing your journal, only in mine, you get back together with hans and get married and have a kid named hanna, love you!_

Dear i love anna,

I love your username! My favourite colour is green. But we are never getting back together! Like ever. Me and Hans, that is. He is evil. WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP TRYING TO SPLIT UP ME AND KRISTOFF?

Angrily, Anna

i_ love anna:hans, i absolutely LOVE you! i feel so sorry for you, you are totally handsome! what's your favorite color? do you secretly still love anna? do you like me? what kinds of things did your brothers do? also, love is an open door is my favorite song in frozen!_

Dear i love anna,

Um... Okay, this is odd; I'm used to people hating me... Well, my favourite colour is gold, one of the Southern Isles' royal colours. And no, I don't love Anna! And I don't like you either; you're annoying! My brothers mainly just picked on me or rode horses. So, thanks for the compliments, but leave me alone!

Creeped out, Prince Hans

_i love anna:kristoff, you are weird. i don't like you. and seriously, sharing food with a reindeer?_

Dear i love anna,

Why do you like Hans more than me? Your username declares you love for Anna, so why do you choose the guy who tried to kill her rather than the guy who saved her?

Jealous, Kristoff

P. S. Fix your grammar!

_Dear Duke of WEASELTOWN (Notice how I purposely said "weasel"?)_

_Looking back over the movie, do you get embarrassed at how interestingly you danced?_

_And how your "hair" nearly came right off?_

_If I were you, I would be turning bright red as I read this. Although I guess because girls don't get bald, and it's the boy who leads in the dance, I couldn't get as embarrassed as you should be._

_YOU SHOULD BE._

_Yours smiling innocently,_

_Caslon_

Dear Caslon,

WILL NOBODY WRITE TO ME USING MY REAL NAME? And I am not ashamed, but proud of my intricate dance moves! My favourite is titled, The Frog and the Elephant. Oh, if only you foolish waltzers could see it! You would soon be aware of how dull your own dancing is! And hair coming off? How absurd! You are simply trying to trick me into revealing my dancing secrets! So if you make one more negative remark about Weselton's dancing style, I will personally shave your head, then surely you will see the skill it requires to do the Agile Peacock!

Offended, The Duke of Weselton

**Sorry to those who are Justin Bieber fans. I am not one, and I had to somehow express that through Kristoff. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Cats and Donuts

**Hey! Chapters have titles now! Sorry for the delay; chapters will probably be every other day now. Enjoy!**

_sonic:To Hans, I dare you to fight zeo ranger 5 red._

Dear sonic,

I have no idea who that is, so I cannot accept your dare.

-Hans

_Dear Elsa_

_Do you like cats? Do you think they're cute? Also, what's your favorite food? _

_Sincerely, Blazerkitty_

Dear Blazerkitty,

I do like cats, however I don't think they'd appreciate being called "cute". In fact, I think it would offend them. And my favourite food is something of my own creation. I call it Crystallized Apples. First, I dice up apples very small. Then I cover them with frost and make an ice globe around them. After about fifteen minutes, I take them out, brush off the frost, and they're in a lovely crystallized form.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa

_Dear Hans:_

_Why are so damn hot? Don't worry, I pity you and think you should get a second chance ;) Just don't kill Elsa, please. But be free to murder Olaf or Kristoff!_

_Kindly, Blazerkitty_

Dear Blazerkitty,

I'm sorry, but I have to murder everyone you mentioned. I cannot be king if Elsa is queen, so she's dead. Kristoff would likely stand in my way, so he's dead too. Olaf is just plain annoying, so I'll probably kill him as well.

Villainously, Prince Hans

_Dear Anna:_

_Can I have a hug? :D You may be sometimes irritating, but your cute! Also, do you like donuts?_

_Nicely, Blazerkitty._

Dear Blazerkitty,

Sure you can... Even though I don't know you. But that's okay! Hmmm donuts... I think I've heard of them, but I've never tried them. They sound good.

Hungrily, Anna

_Bowserso:Dear Anna, What did you think of Kristoff when you first met him?_

Dear Bowsero,

When I first saw him, I thought he might be a snow monster! But when I actually met him, I found him sorta rude but funny.

Sincerely, Anna

_Dear Elsa, Could you please make an eternal winter where I live? It has been very hot the last few days (100 degrees and up)._

_Eagerly awaiting your responses!_

Dear Bowsero,

I prefer not to do eternal winters anymore. Besides, you'd likely enjoy it for a few months before realizing you prefer the warm weather.

Sincerely, Queen Elsa


End file.
